Behind Black Eyes
by Blood-Countess
Summary: Oh, comme il se détestait, les détestait mais surtout, détestait cela. Ne pas pouvoir laisser les autres découvrir ce qu’il y avait derrière ces yeux noirs, les portes de son âme. Song-fic à partir de Behind Blue Eyes de The Who, reprise par Limp


Avant-propos 

Un des constituants de mon maigre cadeau de Noël. J'espère que vous apprécierez, même si ce ne va pas très bien avec l'esprit des Fêtes -_-''

La première fois que j'ai vu le clip de _Behind Blue Eyes_, à _Musique Plus_, j'ai aussitôt pensé : _Fred Durst de Limp Bizkit? Ne sont-ils pas morts? Un autre groupe qui renaît de ses cendres en faisant un horrible album réchauffé de ses anciens. Infâmes copieurs, de plus! C'est une des chansons de The Who!'' _Ma deuxième réaction fut de faire une song-fic. Contradictoire? Non. Après y avoir prêté l'attention nécessaire, j'ai rapidement été touchée par les paroles magnifiques de cette chanson. 

Désolée si j'utilise les termes anglais, c'est devenu une habitude ;P. Je ne me souviens plus ce qu'est la traduction des O.W.L.S. quelqu'un peut m'aider?

Énorme influence de _Notre-Dame de Paris_. Ceux qui ont lu comprendront. Désolée Victor Hugo-sama de parodier, saccager, déformer votre livre sublime.

Behind Black Eyes 

- Regardez… C'est lui. Snape. Celui qui s'y connaît plus en Magie Noire que n'importe qui! Chuchota Edward, dit Eddie, MacMillan en le pointant du doigt alors qu'il traversait le couloir à grandes enjambées.

Severus Snape lança un regard assassin dans la direction du groupe d'Hufflepuffs de troisième année qui s'empressèrent de détourner la tête et de changer de sujet de conversation. Sa mâchoire se durcit. Cet Enfer aurait-il une fin? Il s'adossa un instant contre le mur, le temps de remettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées. Cela était-il possible, en fait? Le chaos qui s'était établi en lui ne lui laissait aucun répit. Il les foudroya une nouvelle fois du regard. Imbéciles. Ils ne savaient pas ce que c'était. Personne ne le savait, en fait. 

Oh, comme il se détestait, les détestait mais surtout, détestait _cela_. Ne dire que des mensonges, que sa vie entière soit fausse, ne pas pouvoir être comme il le souhaitait, ne pas pouvoir laisser les autres découvrir ce qu'il y avait derrière ces yeux noirs, les portes de son âme… 

Les paupières closes, il prit quelques grandes inspirations puis, calant son manuel de Potions sous son bras, il accéléra le pas et se dirigea vers son havre de paix, le seul endroit où il pouvait être tout à fait seul avec lui-même : les cachots. 

Descendant les escaliers qui menaient aux donjons, il passa devant un attroupement d'élèves qui étudiaient en vue de leurs O.W.L.S. Une jeune fille aux cheveux tressés le regarda fixement d'un air apitoyé.

- Pauvre Snape. Toujours seul à ruminer des pensées sombres. Vous trouvez pas qu'il a l'air triste? 

- Triste? Nan, Anna. Je dirais plutôt _malveillant_. Un vrai Slytherin, ce type. 

- T'as parfaitement raison, Ted. Vraiment pas commode, ce Snape. J'ai même entendu dire qu'il pratiquait la Magie Noire depuis…

No one knows what it's like  
To be the bad man  
To be the sad man  
Behind blue eyes

Ne voulant pas en entendre plus, il bifurqua à droite… et se retrouva nez à nez avec son ennemi juré, James Potter. Reculant prestement d'un pas, il le défia du regard pendant un moment puis poursuivit son chemin, n'ayant pas le cœur à provoquer un nouveau duel ce jour-là. Il entendit pourtant Potter lui crier :

- Eh, Snivellus! Où tu cours comme ça?

- Ne t'avise pas de me parler, Potter. Marmonna-t-il entre ses dents.

- Allooons, le petit Snivelly est de mauvais poil, aujourd'hui? Serait-ce parce qu'il vient de comprendre que personne ne l'aime parce qu'il est trop vilain pour qu'on envisage même d'éprouver ce sentiment pour lui? Se moqua-t-il.

Il serra les poings mais continua de marcher, sans se retourner. Il pouvait bien parler, lui! Potter à qui tout réussit, Potter le Magnifique, beau, riche, populaire… Il ne savait pas ce que c'était… Personne ne le savait! Potter… Potter… Lui qui brillait aux yeux des autres. Savait-il ce que c'était? Avoir parfois l'impression de ne pas exister, d'être invisible… Mais que préférait-il au fond? Être honni par tous ou effacé? Potter ne le savait pas et ne le saurait jamais.

Ses yeux s'embuèrent de larmes. Il se mordit la lèvre pour les empêcher de se déverser. Le goût âcre du sang emplit sa bouche. Comme il aurait voulu être comme Potter pour qu'_elle _le voit. Comme il aurait été prêt à faire n'importe quoi pour qu'_elle_ le remarque. Comme il aurait tout sacrifié pour _elle_. Comme il aurait seulement voulu _exister_ à ses yeux.

Elle l'avait remarqué… mais il avait tout gâché. Il se prit la tête entre les mains. Tout gâché. Le mince espoir, cette lueur au bout du tunnel, ce filet de lumière qui avait percé les ténèbres pour aller l'éclairer… Parce qu'il ne pouvait pas. Il l'aurait mise en danger. Personne n'aurait accepté cela. Et puis, Père qui le promettait au Maître. Comment cela aurait-il pu être possible? Mais d'un autre côté…

Oh, comme il se détestait, les détestait mais surtout, détestait _cela_. Ne dire que des mensonges, que sa vie entière soit fausse, ne pas pouvoir être comme il le souhaitait, ne pas pouvoir laisser les autres découvrir ce qu'il y avait derrière ces yeux noirs, les portes de son âme…  
  


And no one knows  
What it's like to be hated  
To be faded to telling only lies

Il imagina ce que sa vie aurait pu être, s'il n'avait pas été un Slytherin issu d'une famille de sang-pur et elle, une fille de Muggles de la Maison de Gryffindor, si James Potter n'avait pas existé et si elle l'avait aimé comme il l'aimait. Voilà son rêve. Celui qui le maintenait en vie, qui lui insufflait ce second souffle, qui l'encourageait à continuer en dépit de tous les obstacles qui se dressaient sur son chemin. Voilà son rêve qui n'était pas aussi noir que son âme, cette petite parcelle de lumière qui luttait contre l'obscurité grandissante de son cœur. 

Il eut un petit rire de dérision en pensant à _eux_. Tous ceux qui croyaient qu'il n'avait pas de cœur, une des rumeurs les plus fréquentes à son égard.

_''Un dragon a mangé le coeur de Snape quand il était môme, c'est pour ça qu'il est aussi froid.''_

Un cœur? Il aurait préféré ne pas en avoir du tout si cela signifiait tant de douleur. L'amour, la souffrance. Pourquoi était-ce devenu des synonymes pour lui? Cet étau qui lui enserrait la poitrine à chaque fois qu'il la voyait, son souffle coupé à chaque fois qu'il la croisait, son rythme cardiaque qui augmentait, ses mains qui devenaient moites, le frisson qui lui parcourait l'échine mais surtout… cette jalousie dévorante qui était la source de cette douleur. 

On disait de lui qu'il était cruel, un véritable Slytherin sans foi ni loi qui n'hésitait pas à éliminer tout ce qui obstruait son passage, qui n'avait ni conscience ni morale et qui n'agissait qu'en fonction de ses intérêts. Mais savaient-ils ce que c'était? Ils ne pouvaient pas. Ils ne pouvaient seulement même pas le concevoir. 

Oh, comme il se détestait, les détestait mais surtout, détestait _cela_. Ne dire que des mensonges, que sa vie entière soit fausse, ne pas pouvoir être comme il le souhaitait, ne pas pouvoir laisser les autres découvrir ce qu'il y avait derrière ces yeux noirs, les portes de son âme…

  
_But my dreams they aren't as empty  
As my conscious seems to be_

Un mal de tête commençant à le gagner, il se massa les tempes et reprit ensuite sa route. Enfin, il atteignit son lieu de retraite. Il jeta un dernier coup d'œil autour de lui pour être sûr qu'il n'avait pas été suivi avant de s'engouffrer dans la pièce sombre. Il poussa un soupir de soulagement avant de se laisser choir mollement contre le plancher de dalles glaciales. La pierre froide contre sa joue fiévreuse lui fit grand bien. Il se souciait peu d'avoir l'air ridicule prostré ainsi à même le sol. Il avait besoin de solitude ou plutôt, était forcé d'accepter sa solitude. 

Il se sentait si désorienté par moments. Il avait l'impression d'être tout à fait inutile en ce monde, de n'être que de le pantin dont le marionnettiste tirait les ficelles sans lui en laisser le choix, de n'être qu'un jouet entre les mains du Destin qui s'amusait à le tourmenter inlassablement, de n'être rien.

Il y avait surtout cette solitude oppressante. S'il s'y réfugiait maintenant, c'était bien parce qu'il n'y avait personne pour lui. Toutes secondes interminables qui s'écoulaient à une lenteur incroyable. Toutes ces secondes qui devenaient des minutes puis des heures, des jours entiers. Seul. Il aurait voulu se convaincre que cela lui importait peu. Après tout, à quoi bon avoir des amis s'ils allaient vous abandonner à la première opportunité? La blessure ne serait-elle pas encore plus douloureuse que celle de la solitude? Il aurait tant voulu mais il ne le pouvait pas. Il n'en était pas capable. Il ne pouvait se voiler la face plus longtemps. 

Il songea ensuite à son amour. Son amour empoisonné. Celui qui le tourmentait sans cesse, qu'il ne pouvait effacer de son esprit. Cela aussi il l'aurait voulu, tout comme se faire croire qu'il n'avait besoin de personne. Cela non plus il n'y arrivait pas. Son amour était devenu une partie intégrante de lui. Mais il ne serait jamais libre. Il ne pouvait pas se le permettre.  

_I have hours, only lonely_

_My love is vengeance  
That's never free_

Ses pensées se reportèrent sur elle. Elle. Il la maudissait pour lui faire subir tout cela. C'était _sa_ faute! Elle l'avait ensorcelée! Depuis le premier jour, il avait su que personne d'autre ne la remplacerait jamais dans son cœur. Elle, si gracieuse, si belle, si agile, si douce, si gentille, si compatissante, si compréhensive, si parfaite, si heureuse… Mais savaient-ils ce que c'était d'aimer? Pas de cet amour puéril d'enfant, pas de cet amour d'adolescent pubère qui aime un jour, hait le lendemain, mais de cet amour passionné, qui dévore vos entrailles, qui coule comme le feu d'un volcan à travers vos veines, vous retire toute raison pour la remplacer par cet amour ardent et dévastateur qui déplacerait des montagnes. 

  
_No one knows what its like  
To feel these feelings  
Like i do, and i blame you!_

Encore une fois, il refoulait. Il ravalait sa rage, sa douleur, son amour pour les enfouir au plus profond de lui-même. Bien sûr, ils seraient toujours présents – il ne pouvaient les annihiler - mais on ne les verrait pas. On ne pourrait pas savoir ce qui se déroulerait en lui. On ne verrait que cette façade, que ce masque d'impassibilité totale. Heureusement, personne ne cherchait à aller plus loin que l'image qu'il projetait. Cela allait de soit, il était Snivelly Snape! 

  
_No one bites back as hard  
On their anger  
None of my pain woe  
Can show through_

C'était Potter qui l'avait eue. En fait, Potter avait toujours tout. Potter réussissait partout. Potter n'avait qu'à claquer des doigts et il recevait ce qu'il avait demandé. C'était simple : Potter avait envie de rendre sa vie un Enfer. Potter le faisait. Potter avait envie de le ridiculiser devant toute l'école. Potter le faisait. Potter avait envie de le battre, l'humilier, le suspendre dans les airs pour que ses sous-vêtements soient exposés au public. Potter le faisait. Potter avait envie de l'envoyer à la mort en le donnant en pâture à un loup-garou en furie. Potter le faisait. Potter avait envie de la seule femme qu'il ait jamais aimé, la seule personne qu'il n'ait jamais haï. Potter la prenait. 

   
_No one knows what its like  
To be mistreated, to be defeated  
Behind blue eyes_

Puis, il songea à la manière dont il l'avait repoussée. Il l'avait traitée de Sang-de-Bourbe, l'infâme! Alors qu'elle ne cherchait qu'à l'aider, il l'avait sauvagement rabrouée. Il aurait voulu aller lui dire ô combien il le regrettait, ô combien il était désolé, ô combien amers étaient ses remords… Il aurait voulu lui dire de ne pas s'inquiéter pour son sort, de ne pas se brouiller avec ses amis pour lui, qu'il n'en valait pas la peine… Il aurait tout simplement voulu lui faire ses excuses…mais il n'avait pas pu. Il n'était qu'un lâche incapable de surmonter ses faiblesses. Et pour une fois, il ne mentait pas.

Il se releva lentement et épousseta ses vêtements, revenant lentement à la réalité. Il jeta un coup d'œil anxieux à sa montre. Il récupéra prestement ses livres éparpillés sur le sol. Il ne fallait pas qu'il soit en retard à ses cours. Poussant la porte afin de quitter la pièce, il lança un ultime regard de regret derrière son épaule. Troquer le silence de la solitude pour cette foule bruyante était désolant.

  
_No one know how to say  
That they're sorry and don't worry  
I'm not telling lies_

- Tu vois ce mec-là, Polly? C'est Snivellus Snape. T'approche pas trop de lui, c'est un _Mage Noir_. Conseilla le jeune Gryffindor à sa petite amie en reniflant de dégoût.__

- Un Mage Noir? Répéta-t-elle d'un ton apeuré.__

- Ouais, et un vrai de vrai. Confirma-t-il.__

Se blottissant dans ses bras protecteurs, Polly leva de grands yeux adorateurs vers lui. Il lui rendit un sourire confiant et ils s'éloignèrent dans le but de se retirer dans un lieu tranquille, loin des regards indiscrets.

Il esquissa un sourire triste. Non, ils ne savaient pas ce que c'était et ne le sauraient jamais tout simplement parce que personne ne pouvait le savoir, ni même le concevoir Oh, mais comme il se détestait, les détestait mais surtout, détestait _cela_. Ne dire que des mensonges, que sa vie entière soit fausse, ne pas pouvoir être comme il le souhaitait, ne pas pouvoir laisser les autres découvrir ce qu'il y avait derrière ces yeux noirs, les portes de son âme…_  
  
_

No one knows what its like  
To be the bad man, to be the sad man  
Behind blue eyes.


End file.
